


Dressed to Impress

by rogueshadows



Series: Hey Mister DJ [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Kay looks exceedingly smug as he reveals the outfit Cassian will be stuck in for his next 3 months of gigs at the bar. It’s the personification of tacky spring break and Cassian hates it.“I know I lost the bet but, really?” he groans as Kay smiles and nods, amused and adamant.





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bebeocho (belugas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



> Takes place sometime before Hey Mister DJ. (Cassian's POV on that still to come!)

When Cassian’s roommate Kay finally convinced his boss that having a DJ was the right move for Rogue’s Bar Cassian had been ecstatic. Having a steady gig somewhere close enough to school really took a lot of stress off him to book private parties and helped him build a good following in the area. Draven had more money coming in and was thrilled, thanking Cassian after a few extremely successful themed nights he and Kay organized. It’s a good working relationship but now as he waits Cassian wonders if killing Kay might be worthwhile. When Kay finally appears he is holding something behind his back and Cassian tries to be prepared for anything.

“Just show me and get it over with,” he sighs. Kay looks exceedingly smug as he reveals the outfit Cassian will be stuck in for his next 3 months of gigs at the bar. It’s the personification of tacky spring break and Cassian hates it.   


“I know I lost the bet but,  _ really _ ?” he groans as Kay smiles and nods, amused and adamant.

“When we made the bet you said any outfit. Unless you’d rather go out nude the one time and call it a day?” he offers raising an eyebrow. Cassian mentally berates his former self for being so cocky he’d win the stupid pool game against Kay.

“I didn’t think so. You’ll probably still look hot anyway, just go change,” he says holding out the ugly stripe patterned shirt and fucking board shorts.   


“People are gonna think I’m such an asshole,” he says accepting the clothes begrudgingly, knowing Kay will be insufferable back home if he bows out of the bet.

“Then they’ll know the truth,” Kay answers. Cassian flips him off before going into the small bathroom to get dressed. The shirt feels too tight as he buttons it up but he looked like even more a total tool with it open so he would have to live with it. His set for the night is short, simply opening for a local rapper. He won’t have to suffer the indignity too long this time, sighing as he thinks of the gigs still to come. Just before he goes on stage Kay appears again to hand him a ridiculous cowboy hat and sunglasses claiming that they really “complete the look” as Cassian thinks of a million more ways to kill him. He goes out on stage feeling like a complete caricature of a DJ rather than someone who has devoted years to studying music production and honing his craft. He downs the shot Kay left for him by the mixing board and starts anyway hoping he can get the crowd hyped. The set kicks off without a hitch, introducing himself to the audience as he tries not to notice how people react to his bizarre look.  
  
He would be able to forget the ridiculous outfit entirely if not for the heat of the cheap polyester shirt against his skin. Hot in the packed room under the stage lights he finds himself unbuttoning the godawful shirt just a few minutes into his set. To the sound of drunken wooing from the audience that makes his face heat he decides  _ fuck it  _ and opens the shirt the whole way, revealing his stomach thankful that he kept somewhat in shape. The tone of the audience shifts from there as women, and some men, unsubtly press to the front of the crowd, seeming far more attentive than they had been before. They gladly answer his callbacks and seem to actually get into the mix he’s curated and enjoying the remixes he put together himself. Cassian lets himself get caught up in the music, from there, basking in the shared energy between him and the crowd. Playing a sort of character he loosens up, dancing along more to the music he ends up enjoying himself, though he’d never admit it.

After the set he comes off stage and has to shoot down several offers to take him home. One girl he recognizes from a class says she’d really love to see his mixing board up close, her hand resting on his chest and sliding inappropriately lower until he turns and escapes. Cassian pulls the shirt closed and weaves through the bar to hide behind the bar with Kay who laughs obnoxiously. Cassian takes off the stupid cowboy hat and throws it at him before pulling his normal shirt from where he’d stashed it earlier, changing into it quickly.

“Once you got your shirt open I swear to god drink sales went up from the amount of thirst in the crowd,” Kay says teasingly as he pours a complicated cocktail for the customer in front of him. The girl locks eyes with Cassian and winks. She compliments his set before asking if he’d like to have a drink with her. He politely declines her advances and she fails to hide her disappointment as she leaves to find her friends. Kay waggles his eyebrows suggestively to Cassian at the woman’s retreating form and Cassian elbows him out of the way in response. He snatches a beer and smiles as Kay complains about having to pay for it. He finds way more tips than usual stuffed in the box near the DJ booth and wonders if maybe the outfit wasn’t the worst idea.

\---

“Well, I’m leaving him a tip!” Jyn says when Bodhi refuses to go buy the DJ a drink. She’s tipsy and giddy with how red Bodhi turned at the sight of the man. When the guy unbuttoned his shirt she swore he was going to swoon and now it’s her mission to get her best friend a date. Bodhi shakes his head looking at her desperately.

“No! Jyn I know you’re gonna say something and I’ll be so embarrassed,” he says pleadingly. He had been the designated driver so he doesn’t even have a buzz to take off the nerves he feels at the thought of talking to the man. He had tried to tamp down the reaction so Jyn wouldn’t  tease him but clearly failed.   


“ _ I _ could offer to buy him a drink instead?” she says with a false flirty tone and a wink. She’s insufferable and Bodhi knows she isn’t going to let up, sighing as she pulls him through the crowd.

“Just...fine let’s leave a tip and get out of here,” he says giving into his fate. They get up to the booth and it is blessedly empty, only the dumb sunglasses are left behind and Jyn pouts.

“I’m still leaving him something...like your number!” she squirms rifling through her purse and finding a pen. Bodhi panics and grabs it out of her hand swiftly, throwing it far out of reach up behind the booth. 

“Hey!” she says, because that was a good pen and she’s just trying to help.

“Jyn, please. I agreed to a tip just put the money in the thing and let’s go home,” he begs.

She decides to give up only because she knows Kay the bartender and can shake him down for details on the guy eventually, stuffing a five in the box. Bodhi drags her away quickly as he sees the DJ approaching from the bar and Jyn laughs at how ridiculous boys are when they have a crush.


End file.
